Unbroken
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Pocos saben que Mena conoce al líder de la Primera Orden, Kylo Ren, desde su infancia, ambos siendo aprendices de Luke Skywalker. Mena no pertenece a ningún "bando". Simplemente juega entre ambos pero ¿en dónde queda su lealtad?
1. Chapter 1

Nadie sabía quién había sido capaz de abandonar a una niña indefensa en medio de la nada. Cuando las preguntas comenzaron a surgir y las decisiones estaban siendo tomadas, hubo alguien quién se intereso en el bebé en cuestión. Todos los que sabían quien era aquel hombre, se apartaron del camino, interesados en saber que haría y por qué.

Mena, como se decidió que fuera su nombre, no sólo era una niña que había sido abandonada al azar o eso se pensaba. Creció bajo el cuidado de Luke pero siendo cercana a su hermana, Leia y su familia. Con sólo diez años de diferencia, Mena se hizo cercana a una persona en particular, Ben Solo. No eran los mejores amigos, mucho menos se envidiaban. Eran dos lados de la misma moneda, en realidad.

Aunque no supera su origen, Mena nunca se intereso en saber nada de su pasado, si estaba en esa situación, era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar pensando en lo que hubiera sido si jamás hubiera sido abandonada. Luke tomó la decisión de guiarla como parte de su nuevo orden Jedi, junto con su sobrino y algunos aprendices más.

Poco se sabe de lo que ocurrió cuando Ben fue seducido al Lado Oscuro y lo ocurrido con los Caballeros de Ren, para Mena fue un momento donde paso al mercado negro que aún existía y fue esclava por varios años. Pasando de dueño en dueño, hasta que llegó a una edad dónde no sólo era una esclava como cualquier otro. Su último dueño aprovecho que Mena era una joven cautivadora y la utilizo como prostituta. Harta de esa situación, Mena se atrevió a matar, no sólo a los clientes que esperaban sino también a su dueño. Siendo la primera vez que mataba, no sintió remordimiento alguno. Entonces comenzó con su nueva forma de vida y trabajo...

Consiguió una reputación fugaz a tan sólo años de haber comenzado, llamando la atención de varios grupos que pedían sus conocimientos y daban buena paga. Mena, jamás se hizo de victimaria, le gustaba lo que hacía, y de cierta forma, agradecía la vida que le habían dado pero muy en el fondo, ella pedía volver a casa, o simplemente reencontrarse con aquellos que le dieron cariño.

Con el crecimiento de la Primera Orden y por consecuente, la Resistencia dirigida por Leia Organa, le dio un poco de esperanza a Mena de reencontrarse con ella y poder dar uso a sus servicios en ayudar a la Resistencia. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden fue quien la encontró primero. Mena sin saber que Ben Solo ahora es Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ef476b6570964062dea334fee28b20"La misión era sencilla. Encontrar a Lor San Tekka y el fragmento del mapa para encontrar Luke Skywalker. Mena debía ser quien le informaría a la Primera Orden de su ubicación y sus ordenes incluían matarlo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc2e23b78ff14b9f354d76d68b4b78e"Primero debía llegar a Jakku. Sin tener una forma de transporte, Mena debía encontrar una forma de conseguir lo que buscaba y muchas veces tenía que hacer lo que menos se pensaba. Tenía algunos puntos conectados, sabía con quién hablar y con quien negociar. No dejaba ningún cabo suelto y desde que le asignaron la misión, sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar a la resistencia. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834dc80125d4438fdaa96fdfe50d233c"Tal como sus fuentes le informaban, en aquel sistema se encontraba "el mejor piloto" de la Resistencia, los rumores corrían y pocos se atrevían a confirmarlo. Mena no era tonta, tenía sus propias formas de sacar la información y confirmar que el piloto que se encontraba en un bar, era nada más que Poe Dameron, no hubo duda una vez que se confirmó, y Mena tenía dos opciones, una más peligrosa que la otra. Decirle todo a un completo extraño y pedir por perdón. Su otra opción, era hacer lo que siempre hacía, usar sus encantos y carisma para obtener lo que pedía, después informarle a la Primera Orden y olvidarse de lo primero. De cualquier forma, en ambos casos, traicionaría a alguien. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a9cb7a0286d171c1d1244c57e33dc10"Entró en el bar cuando la noche apenas se hacía presente. El lugar estaba un poco vació pero con el paso de las horas estaría en su límite. Mena buscó con la mirada al hombre de acuerdo a las descripciones que le habían dado. Tenía que ser cautelosa, había oídos por todos lados y aunque tuviera algo de libertad de la Primera Orden, no debía subestimarlos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b0f118eb56a4f23b169579d1c9e3428"Pidió una bebida doble, en busca de algo de valor que le pudiera proporcionar. Los nervios hacía que las piernas le temblaban. Su respiración era acelerada y parecía que algo le molestaba. No era por hablar con él, sino el debate interno que sostenía por decir o no la verdad de sus planes. Era la primera vez que dudaba de lo que haría. No tenía un plan en especifico pues su mente vagaba por cada resultado o complicación posible. Al encontrar al piloto, se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única en debate consigo misma. Su mirada indicaba que tenía una presión inmensa y ella sabía el por qué, entonces, tomando algo de aire se acercó a él. Aún no había decidido que hacer pero estaba segura de que ambos compartían una carga inmensa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f920312aec8f6f029d077b2ff00c8156"Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y gentilmente puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del hombre y le dedico una media sonrisa. Mientras su mano se deslizaba, Poe alzó la mirada y le devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos se veían cansados pero al verla, se sintió un poco más aliviado. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3784c5f8127b76eb206378f80875004c"No hablaron de los problemas que evidentemente tenían. Eran dos personas,, conociéndose en un bar, como si sus vidas no dependieran de un hilo y ambos extremos los llevasen hacía un punto u otro, como la Primera Orden o la Resistencia. Por esos momentos, no pensaron en que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104998a31f67581ea60df1275f7408d0"Mientras su plática continuaba, era evidente de que Mena tenía un talento excepcional y un sentido del humor que a Poe parecía gustarle. Entre miradas, risas y un pequeño gesto, Poe por fin hizo la pregunta que Mena siempre había recibido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dfa88e87acf90f3eb6af27d237ce9bb"— ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en un lugar como este?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0367e5a77f64f5dd9313b9d13495c852"Su mano se deslizo gentilmente sobre el muslo de la joven, quien pareció no importarle pero la pregunta la dejó en silencio y borró la sonrisa en su rostro. Dándose cuenta de eso, Poe retiró su mano al mismo tiempo que ella la sostuvo y volvió a sonreír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354c8591f5d0a9f3e5fcf2889ef2519b"—Algo de trabajo, hoy es mi día libre —sonrió amplio, regresando la mano de Poe a su posición original—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar, más privado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f268e8ca20bc1c2f597ccce30c003d"Sin dudarlo, Dameron asintió sin dejar de verla. En cuanto salían del bar, sus manos parecían estar sobre ella sin querer dejarla ir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d333068bf322d0fa92f8685d4b67a1"Ya en una habitación, Mena se cercioro de que estuvieran completamente solos. Poe rápidamente busco una forma de comenzar a quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta pero Mena estaba nerviosa, pues había tomado una decisión. Al ver que como todos, él sólo buscaba tener sexo con ella, dudó en si era alguien de confiar. Era algo que ella comenzaba a comprender... Todo hombre que ella veía, terminaba haciendo lo que se le pedía, sin preguntar lo hacían. Mena siempre se salía con la suya, pero en ese momento, ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero él ya estaba cayendo en los encantos que ella proporcionaba. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c91a47755bcfa2157593c25527cfbda"Mena no quiso decir nada sobre encontrar y ayudar a la Resistencia, después de todo, ella no tenía contacto directo con la Primera Orden, simplemente le llegaban ordenes pero jamás había estado en la Base Starkiller. Así que decidió sacar toda información posible mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee48ee04cbcabf5199bff4349208343"El día llegó en donde Poe la llevaría a Jakku, al mismo tiempo que ella sabía que había encontrado a San Tekka. Antes de partir, en otro debate mental, Mena hizo una rápida llamada con un mensaje claro "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Encontré a San Tekka. En las Extensiones Occidentales/em". Era quizás, la primera vez que se sentía mal por informarle algo de importancia pero ya estaba hecho. Siempre esperaba una respuesta, una orden que le permitía matar o algo por el estilo pero esa vez, no obtuvo nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e9ca24b5895795c2bbc6bbf29d1591"Al llegar a Tuanul, Poe pidió que fuera con él pero ella se negó, aunque lo seguiría de todas formas, no quería estar envuelta en una revuelta y tampoco quería ver el rostro de Poe si algo malo sucedía. Por todo un día se encargó de seguirlo sin detenerse hasta que encontraron en donde Lar San Tekka se encontraba. Mena volvió a enviar un mensaje a la Primera Orden y de nuevo no encontró respuesta. Su paciencia se agotaba. Mientras seguía debatiendo sobre que hacer, Tekka decidió por ella y la llevó dentro en donde él y Poe sostenían su reunión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ea14c1fec6abd5d737bb938b86056e"— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Tekka parecía rígido y su mirada reflejaba miedo sobre otra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—La conozco —Poe se levantó y la libero del brazo del viejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="629fb88cc24537cfbeeaa933c9f04505"—No. ¡No debiste confiar en ella!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82598b4ab4263cea827614fb88696d35"—El viejo esta molesto... —Mena hizo una ligera broma que hizo enfurecer al hombre— Tengo una advertencia y una explicación. ¿Cuál prefieren escuchar primero?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54c14422ba22e8c47aa3541f6f4c7112"Ninguno habló más la chica bufó safándose de Dameron y mirando por la ventana al cielo oscuro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca7f2855536ee468f9a5b4fbce4c2f8"—Tengo el presentimiento de que la Primera Orden está cerca —dijo susurrando, para depositar su mirada en ambos—. Necesito hablar con tu General./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d64cf7ab7f5656d91984cc3ecf9219"— ¿Para qué?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Te acuestas con ella sin saber para quien trabaja. Mena Rova o Meva, cómo quieras llamarla... Pagada por la Primera Orden para hacer el trabajo sucio —Lor San Tekka se acercó a la joven, quien no parecía estar arrepentida de sus acciones—. Y tú.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e922d6f6af1c025a67d592e14fa104f2"Su mirada se concentró en ella, como si estuviera descifrando un acertijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8adbfef9c93e3ba4079e457a0e748fae"—Debes irte antes de que ellos lleguen. Tú no saldrás de esto tan fácilmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed06deb0c8628b89fefc99261f883bd"Al momento que Tekka habló, comenzó el ataque. Mena corrió pero Poe la tomo del brazo, corriendo a buscar un escondite para ir a su X-Wing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bde440208320b175468511dae569640"—Debes explicarme todo —dijo mientras corrían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb463ac58c53ee9a4974755716b1aa79"—Debes llevarme con tu general, ella entenderá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1dd94dda870b25bcdc646d24a6010e"—Que trabajas como asesina a sueldo para la Primera Orden, sí, claro... Eso haré./p 


End file.
